I Want You Back
by Seylin
Summary: SONGFIC Kurama has broken up with Hiei, Hiei doesn't understand why. When Kuramas dreams come true except with a different person, what will happen?


Hey guys, this is my second YYH fan fic and also my second song fic. My first was God must have Spent… and as far as I can tell it turned out great! But I'll leave that up to you guys the readers. I started writing fics about a couple of years ago (most are RW fics) but I haven't posted any before now. So I hope you like it… now for the official stuff. Standard disclaimers apply. Lyrics belong to NSYNC. And I don't own YYH. (-_-*) WAHHHHH! –Alkvingiel

I Want You Back

"Kurama," Hiei's stern voice made him jump but he didn't turn to face his lover who sat perched on his window. "Kurama. Turn and face me. We need to talk," Hiei said. 

"There's nothing to talk about. We broke up. Now, why are you here?" Kurama asked trying to keep from showing the pain he felt from his voice. But Hiei noticed and knew he wasn't the only one in pain. 

"I'm here because you just stopped talking to me and I know you haven't been sleeping well. Your light often wakes me when I'm sleeping in the tree outside your window. Now do you want to tell me why you stopped talking to me and haven't been able to sleep or will I have to force it out of you?" Hiei questioned. 

"It's nothing," Kurama whispered. 

"Yes it is! Are your dreams telling you something that I should know? Maybe I can help. Come on fox, you're always open with me. That is until you started not sleeping well. Please tell me what is going on so I can help," Hiei pleaded which was not normal for him. Kurama was surprised and almost gave in but then he blocked those thoughts out of his mind. That dream was too horrible and he'd do anything to make sure it wouldn't come true. He rolled over and looked at Hiei. Sitting up he came eye to eye with his little fire demon. 

"Believe me if I could tell you I would. But for now it's just best that you stay away. It's the best for both yourself and… me," Kurama told him quietly and then stood. Hiei watched as Kurama turned into his Youko form and sat on the windowsill his feet dangling on the other side. Then with only a quick glance back his fox disappeared into the darkness of the night. 

Hiei stood in the middle of Kurama's room for a minute wondering, "Why?" Then he jumped out the window into the tree and looked for his fox but the fox was no where in sight. How could a silver Youko be so hard to see on a bright night like this? With a heavy heart he left only to return for Kurama. From some thick bushes the fox watched as Hiei left. A crystal tear slowly fell from his eye onto his silver hair that rested over his shoulders, the cold tear fell through his hair onto the golden locket that Hiei had given him on his birthday. Kurama looked down at it and reached to take it off but couldn't bring himself to do it. After he had made sure that Hiei was gone he went back to his room and fell asleep once again only to be haunted by those horrible nightmares. 

__

"Why are we here Kurama?" Hiei asked annoyed. 

"Because Yusuke really wanted us to come and watch him fight," Kurama answered stopping to look at a sword. Suddenly many shots were heard. Yusuke and Kuwabara dropped immediately to the ground. The gunshots seemed to be coming right at them. A soaring pain went through Kurama's arm and he screamed out in pain. Hiei jumped in front of him. "No!" Kurama yelled as one last shot rang out and Hiei slowly sank to the ground. 

Kurama woke up in a cold sweat and crying. "It's over! Over! Why won't these dreams go away! Hiei is gone! Why do I keep seeing him die! Why!" Kurama moaned and then fell over sobbing. He was in too much pain to feel the ki outside his room. Out of habit his window was open and Hiei heard his crying. 

"_So that's why he broke it off with me. It wasn't because of the way I am…it was because he saw that if he didn't I would die," _Hiei thought as he sat there listening. He'd come back to see if he could find out why. That was when he heard Kurama moaning in his sleep. And then Kurama had woken up and he'd found out the reason. "I understand fox. I understand," Hiei whispered and then left for good. 3 days later Yusuke met Kurama outside his school when the last bell rang. 

"Hey Kurama!" Yusuke yelled seeing his friend come out of the school. Surrounded by his fan club but when Kurama heard him he smiled and quickly escaped the squealing girls and guys. 

"Hello Yusuke. Is it just me or is it that my memory serves me wrong that your school gets out a hour after mine?" Kurama questioned. Yusuke smiled and put his hand behind his head as he laughed.

"So I cut my last class, who cares? Anyway I didn't know where you lived and I wanted to invite you and Hiei to come watch me fight. I'm number four out of twenty completing for the honor of representing Japan in martial arts. I usually don't do this sort of thing but hey! How can I turn do the offer of kicking a bunch of people's asses without getting in trouble? I would really like it if you guys would come to watch, Kuwabara already said he'd be there. So how 'bout it?" Yusuke questioned. Kurama was watching his feet and didn't answer right away.

"Hiei and I aren't together anymore. But I would love to come," Kurama replied stopping as they came to Yusuke's street. Yusuke and Kuwabara had known about them for a long time and at first didn't know what to think but then they saw how happy they made each other, this made them happy. 

"What! What happened?" Yusuke asked. 

"I just decided that it would be better for the both of us if we took a break. What time is your fight?" Kurama told him. 

"About 2 on Saturday. You meet us here and we'll walk there together," Yusuke said. Kurama nodded and was about to walk off when Yusuke put a hand on his shoulder. He looked back at Yusuke. "I'm sorry," Yusuke whispered and then started off for his house. Kurama stood there for minute and then walked the rest of the way home lost in his thoughts. 2 days later Kurama met Kuwabara and Yusuke by his street and went from there. Once they were a block away from the building they slowed down, they still had an hour to get there so they looked in some shop windows. Kurama was looking in a shop that sold swords. 

"_Hiei would love this one,_" Kurama thought looking at the red snake climbing the hilt. Yusuke was just about to say something about how sad he looked just now when the first gunshots rang out. Just like in his dream Yusuke and Kuwabara dropped to the ground but his mind was on other things, he turned slowly. His thoughts were only broken when a searing pain soared through his side and he cried out. That was the last shot from the mad man other than the police shots that killed him. Yusuke looked up just in time to see Kurama slide down the window and wall leaving a trail of blood where he slid. 

"Oh my God! Kurama!" Yusuke screamed. Kurama lifted his hand and stared at the blood that covered it. He could feel himself already getting faint. A policeman came running by to see if anyone was hurt. "Hey you! My friend is hurt! You have to help him!" He heard Yusuke yell. Then someone who he could only guess was the policeman laying him down. The sirens could be heard soon two others were lifting him onto a stretcher and loading him up. 

"Yus…uke…" Kurama moaned holding out his bloody hand. One of the nurses put an oxygen mask over his nose and mouth. 

"Kuwabara stay here and help where you can I'm going with Kurama to the hospital. Come by later," Yusuke told him as he climbed into the ambulance. 

"Sir you must talk to him and keep him awake. If not we might lose him," The nurse said. Yusuke nodded. He took Kurama's hand and Kurama turned his head to look at him. 

"Listen to me Kurama. You have to stay awake. Tell me about something…uh…tell me about Hiei," Yusuke told him. Kurama looked back at the ceiling and started talking. Then he came to just a few days ago when it had ended. 

"Yusuke…would you find Hiei? I need to…to see…him. Explain…everything. There's something…in my pocket…please…give it to him. You'll…h-have to s-show him how to use it but p-p-please Yusuke," Kurama begged. Yusuke reached into Kurama's pocket and pulled out a CD. It had a title on it, I Want you Back. 

"I'll find him and bring him to you. I promise Kurama. Kurama? Kurama!" Yusuke yelled when he didn't respond. 

"It's alright Sir. We're here," The nurse said as they stopped. Yusuke was told to wait in the waiting room. So he did pacing the whole time, he was just about to find a doctor to punch when one walked into the waiting room. 

"Hey you! Tell me how my friend Kurama is now! Or I'll have punch you right here and now!" Yusuke yelled grabbing the doctor by his collar. The doctor pulled himself away and dusted himself off. 

"I'll take it that your Mr. Shuuichi's friend Yusuke. Anyway I have good and bad news. The good is that he should live…" The doctor started.

"Should?" Yusuke questioned. 

"Yes. During the operation he went into a coma. And with all the blood he lost we don't know if he'll wake up. But believe me we are trying everything we can. We've called his mother and other family they should be here soon. You can come back and see him also but only for a few minutes," The doctor explained. Yusuke nodded and followed him back to Kurama's room. The way Kurama looked scared him; his red hair was spread across the white pillow and stood out against the whiteness of the hospital. Kurama's normal tan skin was now pale and almost matched the sheets. The oxygen mask still covered his mouth and nose to help take the stress of breathing off his body, and IV lines were hooked everywhere making Yusuke think he was a pin cushion and not a person. 

"_How did I let this happen? I'm so sorry Kurama," _Yusuke thought. He went to put his hands in his pockets and felt something. He pulled out the CD that Kurama wanted him to give to Hiei. "I'll be back later. You just hang on until I find Hiei. I vow right now to find him and bring him back to you," Yusuke whispered and then he wrote a quick note to Kuwabara and left. Yusuke ran out of the hospital and flipped open his wrist com. "Botan! Botan come in. I need to talk to you," Yusuke called and after a few seconds Botan's image came on the screen.

"Yusuke! It's been awhile. What's going on? You sound desperate?" Botan questioned. 

"Kurama's been shot and I need to find Hiei to give him something and bring him back to Kurama. The doctor that's in charge of his care is trying but isn't in high hopes," Yusuke explained. 

"What! Oh poor Kurama! But why wasn't Hiei with you?" Botan asked. 

"They broke up a few days ago and he hasn't been around since. I need your help to find him and fast," Yusuke told her. Botan thought for a minute. 

"I'll go check with Koemea. Anyone who goes into another spirit world has to get his permission first. So just sit tight and I'll call you as soon as I can," Botan replied. Yusuke waited 20 minutes before Botan called back. 

"It's about damn time! What did you find out?" Yusuke demanded. 

"Chill out. He was in a meeting with someone who didn't want to die and I had to wait. But he checked and Hiei did pass through on his way to Mukuro's. I'll have to go for you," Botan explained. 

"I have something I need to give him and quick!" Yusuke insisted. 

"I'm a lot closer," Botan replied. 

"Are you on your way? Kurama needs him here now or he's not gonna make it!" Yusuke questioned. 

"Yes I'm already on my way. I don't know how long this will take Mukuro might not let him go, but you need to be at Koemea's as soon as we get back. Then you can take him to Kurama," Botan answered then waved and disappeared from the screen. Yusuke went back to the hospital, by now Kuwabara and Kurama's ningen mother were there. She was holding her son's limp hand and didn't look up from his face. 

"Where have you been?" Kuwabara asked. 

"Talking with Botan. Hiei went to Mukuro's and Botan figures she might be difficult. So she's on her way and will be back as soon as she can. God I hope she gets back soon. I'm heading to Koemea's, Botan said to be there as soon as she got back and I don't know when that will be so I'm going now. You stay here with his mom in case she needs anything. I'll be back as soon as I can," Yusuke explained and then left. Yusuke stopped by his house to get his CD player. He arrived about 30 minutes later at Koemea's. 

"Yusuke! Botan told me what happened, how is Kurama?" Koemea asked. 

"They don't know but it doesn't look good. Any news from Botan?" Yusuke questioned. 

"Not yet," Koemea said shaking his head. Koemea and Yusuke waited for 4 hours until finally Botan appeared practically dragging Hiei with her. 

"It was hard enough to get Mukuro to let him come but then he had to fight the whole way back," Botan sighed wiping her forehead. 

"Did you tell him why he needed to come back?" Yusuke questioned. 

"He wouldn't let me get a word in edge wise," Botan replied. 

"Hiei listen to me. Feel out with your jadan for Kurama," Yusuke told him. 

"Why? Is he missing?" Hiei asked a small hint of worry in his voice. 

"No, just do it and you'll know why we need you back here," Yusuke replied. So watching him Hiei undid the cloth around his head and felt out for Kurama. After two minutes his eyes snapped open. 

"What happened! Yusuke you tell me or I'll kill you!" Hiei yelled grabbing Yusuke's shirt. 

"Whoa! Hiei! It wasn't my fault. We were on our way to my fight when this psycho started shooting it up in the middle of the street. The next thing I know is he stops shooting and the police start and kill him in two shots. When I look up Kurama is sliding down the wall leaving a trail of blood behind," Yusuke explained. Hiei let go of his shirt in shock. Yusuke pulled out his CD player and the CD Kurama had given him. "He wanted me to give you this. Here you put these on your ears," Yusuke told him handing him the CD player after putting the CD in. Hiei did wondering what this thing was. Yusuke pushed a button and noise started to flow into his ears through the black things. His surprise was overtaken by the words that soon came over the music. 

__

Your all I ever wanted

You're all I ever needed

So tell me what to do now

Cause I want you back!

It's hard to say I'm sorry

It's hard to make up for things I did and done

A lesson I learned in love

So don't hang up the phone now

I'm trying to figure out just what to do

I'm going crazy without you

You're all I ever wanted

You're all I ever needed

So tell me what to do now

When I want you back

Baby I remember 

The way you used to look at me and say,

"Promises never last forever"

Told you not to worry

Said that everything would be alright

I didn't know then that you were right

You're all I ever wanted

You're all I ever needed

So tell me what to do now

When I want you back

You're the one I want

You're the one I need

What can I do?

You're the one I want

You're the one I need

Tell me what can I do

You're all I ever wanted

You're all I ever needed

So tell me what to do now

When I want you back… 

I want you back!

Hiei stood there a blank look on his face as the song ended and started over. He remembered a talk they'd had a few months ago before Kurama's dreams had started. _Kurama had smiled and said, "I'll love you until the end of my days, I promise," _

He'd looked back and told him; "Promises never last forever," Kurama had just shook his head smiling then kissed him. Hiei took the headphones off and handed them back to Yusuke. 

"Let's go. I need to see him," Hiei insisted walking away from them. Yusuke followed and they were off to the hospital, Yusuke leading the way. After 10 minutes they arrived at the side of the hospital where no one could see them and as casually as possible they walked into the hospital. Hiei was looking around in wonder and many people were looking in wonder at him. Yusuke led him through the doors back to Kurama's room. Opening the door Yusuke saw that Kuwabara and Kurama's mother weren't there. Hiei's eyes grew large as he saw Kurama lying there unmoving. "_Oh dear God what have I done!_" Hiei thought. Hiei ran over to Kurama's bedside and looked at him. 

"Oh fox…look at what I've done. You thought that breaking it off would change everything. That I wouldn't die, well you did change our future. I'm not lying here…you are. It seems that it was fated that this would happen to one of us. I'm so sorry I let this happen fox," Hiei whispered. Yusuke stood against the wall listening. 

"_Kurama knew this was going to happen? Then why did he come?_" Yusuke thought. Tears started to form in Hiei's bright red eyes. He clasped Kurama's hand and closed his eyes tightly trying to keep the tears from coming, but they came. Black tear gems fell onto the white bed spread and Hiei slowly sank to his knees, more gems falling around him on the floor. Yusuke started to walk over to comfort his friend but then remembered that Kurama was the only one who he was ever open with. Hiei would've just pushed him away. After a few minutes Hiei dried his tears and stood. He walked over to the chair on the other side of Kurama's bed and sat watching his hurt lover sleep. Yusuke got tired of just watching him sit there and watch Kurama so he left. Kuwabara was standing against the wall when Yusuke walked out of the room. "Kuwabara! Where have you been? Where's Shiori-chan?" Yusuke asked. 

"Talking to the doctor. He's not being to positive, and doesn't think Kurama will live more than a few days. Where are you going now?" Kuwabara questioned when Yusuke started to walk away. 

"Maybe Yukina can do something," Yusuke replied disappearing down the hall. Yusuke made his to Genkai's quickly. 

"Yusuke! It's good to see you well. What do we owe the honor of this visit?" Genkai asked. 

"I need to see Yukina. We may need her gift of healing for Kurama," Yusuke replied. 

"The Youko? What could be wrong with him?" Genkai questioned.

"He was shot and may not make it," Yusuke told her. 

"My-my. Yukina! Yusuke needs to see you," Genkai called. Yukina, Hiei's sister appeared on the porch a smile lit her face when she saw Yusuke but he did not return her smile. 

"Yusuke? What is wrong?" Yukina asked. 

"Kurama…he needs your healing powers. Quickly," Yusuke replied. Yukina nodded and bowed in front of Genkai then left with Yusuke. They got to the hospital quickly Hiei stood when Yusuke and his sister walked in. 

"How is he?" Yusuke asked quietly. Hiei just shook his head and looked back at Kurama. 

"I fear he will not make it through the night. His breathing is just to labored, like it's a struggle," Hiei whispered. Yukina walked over to Kurama's bedside and gently laid her hands on his chest. They watched as a small glow of light went around Kurama's body. They all noticed as his pulse steadied but he didn't wake up. They each heard as a single black tear crystal fell on the floor, but no one said anything. Kurama's mother stood outside the door; 

"_It's so nice that Minamino has so many friends who care about him. If he's going to…die then I'm not going to let him die in this hospital. I'm taking him home,_" Kaasan told herself then went to find the doctor. Within an hour she had Kurama in an ambulance headed home. Once there the doctors set Kurama up in his room and after they had left Yusuke and the others knocked on the door. His mother opened it her eyes glazed with tears but she didn't cry. 

"Mrs. Shiori could we please stay with Kur…uh… Minamino?" Yusuke asked. 

"Of course…if my son is really going to…to…well you know then I want his friends and the people who care about him most there with him," She answered stepping inside to let them in. Hiei led them all up to Kurama's room and went to his beside. Hiei sat on Kurama's bed holding his hand slowly running his thumb over Kurama's knuckles; his hands were so cold. The rest stood around watching...waiting for the better or the worse to happen. Everyone was hoping it was the better. Around 2 am Hiei stood. 

"Please…everyone leave the room for a moment," Hiei whispered keeping his eyes to the floor. 

"Why?" Yusuke asked. 

"Just go. I thought of something that might make him better but I can't do it with all of you watching. Go," Hiei said sternly. Yusuke nodded and pushed everyone out into the hall closed the door with a soft click behind him. 

"What the heck is the shrimp trying to pull?" Kuwabara questioned. 

"I don't know but if saves Kurama I really don't care," Yusuke answered. Hiei looked at Kurama after closing the door for a moment, taking a deep breath he walked over to Kurama's bed. 

"Kurama, you probably wouldn't want me to do this but I couldn't bear to lose you. And this world needs you. You've shown me whole other worlds and opened my heart. Something that I had forgotten that I even had. So I have to save you and this is all I can do. Please forgive me," Hiei whispered. He leaned over and kissed Kurama's lips softly then placed his hands on his chest. Hiei closed his eyes and concentrated, his hands glowed of a faint red for a few seconds then he passed out and fell heavily to the floor. Yusuke's head jerked up when he heard the thump on the floor. 

"What was that?" Kuwabara asked looking at the door. 

"I don't know but I don't like it. Hiei! Hiei! What's going on in there?" Yusuke demanded. When there was no answer he tried to open the door but it was locked. "Okay that's it Hiei we're coming in," Yusuke yelled and kicked the door in. He ran in and over to Hiei who lay unconscious on the floor and held him up. 

"Oh Hiei! What have you done?" Yukina gasped falling to her knees beside Yusuke. 

"…Hiei…" Came a weak voice from the bed. Everyone looked up to see Kurama's eyes flutter open. 

"Kurama! Your awake!" Yusuke said. Kurama slowly sat up with Kuwabara's help. He looked over at him and then saw Hiei. 

"Hiei! Oh what have you done? Please hold on…please," Kurama begged as he went to his knees. He put his hand under his hair and pulled out a small green bean. "Here sallow this. It'll will make you better, you'll be really weak but you'll be okay," Kurama whispered forcing the bean down Hiei's throat. It took a few minutes to work but then Hiei opened his eyes. He coughed as the bean made it's way down the rest of his throat. Kurama hugged him tightly and tears fell from his eyes. Hiei, after realizing what had happened embraced Kurama as well. Yusuke stood and motioned that they all needed to leave, Kurama and Hiei needed a few minutes alone. Everyone left leaving the two one the floor embraced in each other's arms. 

"It worked. Oh thank God I still have you," Hiei whispered taking Kurama's tear stained face in his hands. 

"Hiei…you almost died. Why would you do such a thing? A few more minutes and I would not have been able to help you," Kurama questioned. 

"I was scared that I would lose you, and I just couldn't bear that," Hiei told him. 

"And I couldn't bear to lose you Hiei. It looks as if we were in one heck of a predicament," Kurama smiled. The door flew open and there stood Shiori, tears streaming down her cheeks. 

"Minamino! You're awake! Thank God!" She cried wrapping her arms around his neck. 

"Kaasan… I'm so sorry I worried you but thanks to my friends I'll be just fine," Kurama whispered. Hiei watched as Kurama rocked his Ningen mother back and forth to clam her. He had never understood why Kurama chose to stay in the Ningenkai but now watching them he did, Kurama stayed because his mother loved him. "Mother…I must tell you something. I…I am not who you think I am. My real name is Youko Kurama; I am a spirit fox in a place called the Makai. 15 years ago I was wounded very badly and was sent to this world to recover my strength then return to the Makai. But then you became ill and I knew that I had to stay with you," Kurama explained. Everyone was shocked but just stood there unsure of what to say. 

"I knew you were hiding something from me. I just didn't know what it was. Thank you for finally telling me Min…uh…Kurama," Shiori replied. 

"There is another thing Kaasan. I must return to the Makai, staying here will only put you in danger. I do not want that, I love you to much for me to let anything happen to you," Kurama told her. 

"I understand Kurama. But you must remember to visit me. I love you so much I don't know if I could live without seeing you every now and then," Shiori answered. 

"I promise mother. I couldn't live without seeing you either. I'm going to recover my strength and then I'm returning to the Makai," Kurama whispered. Two weeks later Kurama stood on the front steps of his house and kissed Kaasan goodbye. "I'll miss you mother but I'll be back in about two months. I love you," Kurama told her. 

"Goodbye Kurama, stay safe," She said and watched as he walked toward the park with just a small bag slung over his shoulder. In the park Kurama went to the tree where he left Hiei's ki coming from and looked up. 

"Time to go koibito," Kurama called. Hiei stood and jumped down, Kurama smiled and they walked until he stopped at a place where there was a hidden portal to the Makai. Kurama opened it and they walked through, once in the Makai Kurama shifted to his Youko form and looked up at Hiei. 

"Where are we heading to fox?" Hiei questioned picking up Kurama's small bag. 

"I have a few really safe and big hide outs that haven't been discovered not far from here, or we could stay in one of your places," Kurama answered. 

"I don't have any places anymore I either was with you or at Mukuro's so I guess it's one of your places," Hiei told him. Kurama nodded and led him to his nearest hide out. It was a large cave under a willow tree beside a small creek. The branches hid the entrance perfectly so no wondering Youkai would see it. It was a little messy but while Hiei went out to hunt Kurama cleaned and straightened. When Hiei returned Kurama had a smokeless fire going and the cave actually looked and felt like home. There were a few pictures sitting in little indention's in the rock of his mother, brother, step father, Yusuke and the guys and of course some of them together. A pallet was laid in a corner with blankets as their bed and candles sat everywhere giving the cave a cozy effect. 

"Are you ready to make this place feel like home?" Kurama whispered seductively from the pallet. Hiei gave him a smile and then joined him, the Youko's golden eyes were no longer cold but they now had life in them. The fire of life burned brightly and grew even more that night. The next few months passed with no trouble in the Makai. 

Hiei could tell something was weighing heavily on Kurama's mind because he had been quieter than ever as of late. Finally one night while Kurama was hanging plants and flowers upside down Hiei questioned him. "You've been quiet. It's not like you," Hiei commented. 

"I've been thinking about some things," Kurama answered without looking at him. 

"What things?" Hiei asked. Kurama stopped what he was doing and glanced back at his fire demon and then back at the plants in front of him. Kurama sighed and his shoulders sagged. 

"Well…Koibito… how would…would you like…to… to have a…child?" Kurama questioned. Hiei blinked in surprise and sat up from where he was laying on their sleeping pallet. Kurama turned now and looked at him, his eyes shaking. 

"Kitsune…don't get me wrong but I don't think that is possible. We are both guys, unless you mean to steal a child and raise it as our own," Hiei replied. 

"No! We couldn't do that but we could have one of our own…" Kurama started. 

"How?" Hiei asked. 

"I am a Hermaphrodite. I can choose weather or not to be male or female. If you wished to have a child we could have one...and it would be our own. My blood and yours," Kurama explained. Hiei just stared at the Youko and surprised look in his eyes. 

"Kurama…I… I'll have to think about it," Hiei said and then he disappeared with a swish of wind. Kurama sighed as he sat down and tears welled up in his eyes. 

"_I hope I didn't scare him off_," He thought and lay down to sleep. 

Hiei went to Genkai's maybe that old woman could tell him what to do. Genkai was surprised when Hiei opened the door, walked in and sat down across from her. She could tell his mind was very troubled. 

"Something great weighs on your mind. What is it little koormie?" She asked. 

"Kurama proposed that we have a child together tonight. I did not even know we could do that," Hiei answered. 

"It's not just you, nor just Kurama. All Youko's are Hermaphrodite's, they all carry they ability to be either male or female which ever they choose. In fact I'm not surprised the last time Kurama came to visit he asked me about the very same thing," Genkai explained. 

"So what should I do?" Hiei questioned. 

"You should do what you feel is right Hiei. I cannot decide that for you, you must make that choice on your own. But remember Kurama will respect whatever that decision is," Genkai answered. With that they didn't speak anymore so Hiei left but Genkai did give him some words of caution before he disappeared and went to one of his favorite trees and thought. Without realizing it he fell asleep and it was dark when he woke up. 

"_Kurama will be worried. I'd better get back,_" He thought and he headed home. Kurama was still asleep when he got there and without any sound he watched the fox. Such beauty and innocence_, "How could he ever want to have a child with me?_" He wondered. Pictures of the future entered his mind; he saw what their child might look like, how they would act, and how much power they would have. Hiei made his decision then, he would grant Kurama this request. They would have a child together. 

*Stay tuned for the squeal to I Want You Back. The squeal is called Alkving. Yes as you've probably guessed it's about Kurama and Hiei's child. Weather it's a boy or a girl you'll have to read to find out. Please reads!


End file.
